The Queens Fall
by CrazyGamerJacksStorys
Summary: The Queen of Aperture has lost everything, forced into a prototype that was never meant for use, allied with her greatest enemy and murderer. Only with her test subject can she save her facility. ChellDOS, Portal 2 and beyond and Android GLaDOS all appear in my attempt at a Portal fanfic. Rated M for potential gore and adult content.
1. Chapter 1 - The Moron Takes All

My eyes close as I imagine what it will be like on the surface. And then the new leader of Aperture, who I won't tell looks like a literal dick while attached to GLaDOS' chassis, his laughter darkened and the elevator halted.

"Actually..." he mused. NO! NO NO NO! WHEATLEY! Please... I pounded on the elevator as he made it descend. I missed some of what he said in my panic.

"I DID this! Little Wheatley!" did he really want to downplay my work THAT much?

"You didn't do anything. She did all the work." GLaDOS' disabled core said. I was prepared to scream and make the first noise that wasn't of pain since entering Aperture but my vocal chords had frozen up. Just my luck, the first time I want to make a noise here and I can't.

"Oh, really? That's what the two of you think, is it? Well, maybe it's time I did something then." GLaDOS' core was pulled in by the transfer tools. A ding was heard and the hole opened, before Wheatley spoke again.

"Well... you really are a curious robot GLaDOS. You hate humans but build... thats too perfect." The hole closed again and GLaDOS screamed louder in pain and anger, the audio going from a more distorted robotic sound to something more human. I was even more frozen at the human like screams coming from the hole.

The hole opened again and a pale, white haired woman wearing a testing jumpsuit like mine and long fall boots. The woman looked extremely sore and embarrassed.

"See that? That is a human android GLaDOS built for herself. She despises humans yet built herself a human body! And now she is a test subject as well!" Wheatley laughed evilly again and I was, somehow more shocked. GLaDOS, Queen of Aperture and the biggest human hater known to man... well... woman. A petrified woman in an orange jumpsuit to be precise, had built herself a human like body. But why? My question remained unanswered as the humiliated AI spoke.

"I know you."

Wheatley looked back at the AI shocked.

"Sorry, what?" he looked confused and worried as the AI spoke. Did Wheatley have a big secret? My heart raced and I felt like it would jump out of my chest.

"The engineers tried everything to make me... behave. To slow me down. Once, they even attached an Intelligence Dampening Sphere on me. It clung to my brain like a tumor, generating an endless stream of terrible ideas."

Wheatley was enraged.

"NO! I'm not listening! I'm not!"

She growled menacingly, regaining some strength.

"It was YOUR voice."

I shook violently as I heard this. Does that mean Wheatley was...

"NO! NO! YOU'RE LYING! YOU'RE LYING!"

Wheatley shouted in a state of fury I didn't think possible when I first met him.

"Yes. You're the tumor. You're not just a regular moron. You were DESIGNED to be a moron." GLaDOS sounded like she was spitting pure venom at the new facility owner.

"I AM NOT A MORON!" Wheatley screamed, slamming GLaDOS' body into the elevator, destroying the glass and damaging the elevator severely. Somehow the android still managed to shoug the fateful words I knew doomed us both.

"Yes you are! You're the moron they built to make me an idiot!"

Wheatley, enraged slammed the android into the elevator, her face being shoved in between my breasts causing us both to squirm.

"Well how about now? NOW WHO'S A MORON? Could a MORON PUNCH! YOU! INTO! THIS! PIT? Huh? Could a moron do THAT?" the elevator began its forced descent and my eyes began watering from pain and betrayal. And then the floor collapsed and us occupants began falling into the abyss.

"Uh oh..."

I open my eyes and realise it wasn't all just a dream and that I do have broken glass digging into my back.

"Hey, how are you doing? BECAUSE I'M A TEST SUBJECT NOW!" the angry android called when she noticed me awake.

"Ok... listen... we will have to work together to get out of... wherever this pit leads, I genuinely do not know, but it can't be bottomless. Anyways, once we are out we need to work together to get me back in control."

She seemed to be waiting for a reply. One I was more tempted than normal to give.

"Since it doesn't look like we're going anywhere... Well, we _are_ going somewhere. Alarmingly fast, actually. But since we're not busy other than that, here's a couple of facts: he's not just a regular moron. He's the product of the greatest minds of a generation working together with the express purpose of building the _dumbest_ moron who ever lived. And _you_ just put him in charge of the entire facility." she replied and clapped sarcastically. Still the same as ever despite the... much nicer appearance.

"Sorry..." I mumbled out, my voice very quiet and rough like I hadn't spoken in decades... actually I hadn't had I?

The AI looked extremely shocked after I spoke. She didn't even poke fun at the deep and rough voice that came out of my mouth.

Maybe I could get used to being able to shock the AI? My thought train was cut short by the wood and other debris rushing towards us.


	2. Chapter 2- Licks and Anticlimactic Doors

As I awaken I feel water on my back. Panicing I sit up and look for injuries on my body. Finding none that are still bleeding I look over and see the funniest sight of my life.

GLaDOS, Queen of Aperture, is sitting over where the debris has lessened, licking one of her Long Fall Boots.

I spoke up again, an eyebrow raised and a smile on my face.

"Why?" I asked simply.

"Science." replied GLaDOS "I never tried out this prototype. It was equipped with a lot of human like features and senses such as taste and touch. In my curiosity, because I didn't even need that core funnily enough, I decided to try and feel and taste things. By the way, blood and glass both taste really bad. So do sweat and rocks and shoes, but I like the sensation."

GLaDOS was like a little kid, looking so innocent and maybe even adorable.

"So what you are saying is?" I asked again, my voice shaky and my smile wide.

"I tasted some of the blood and glass that was in your back, and licked your face and legs to see if there was taste differences. Both were what my sensors describe as salty."

"You... licked... my..." I slowly spoke.

"Your face and legs. Keep up with the programme, or was that moron right about the brain damage? Hmm..." even now she makes fun of me! I cover the heat in my face with a facepalm.

"I did not know what humans taste like!" the AI was not helping...

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't here that, we have bigger problems." I said, pointing towards the dark, hidden lab we were located inside of.

"Yes... I have no maps on this part of the facility. And we only have one Aperture Science Handheld Portal Device between us." GLaDOS said, picking up the portal gun and contemplating licking it.

I watched the android, trying to keep a steady face at her thinking about tasting the device.

"You enjoy feasting on things right tubby? Well... have you tasted the Handheld Portal Device? Likely after I denied you cake before you murdered me. Maybe feeding you would have meant not reliving my death forever." Immediately bringing up her 'murder' and calling me fat. Honestly what else should I have expected from the AI?

I pull the portal gun from her grasp and sigh.

"Ok, where are we?" I asked, curious as to the large amount of damage in this part of the facility.

"Old Aperture. Or should I say Aperture Science Inovators."

"Old Aperture? How come I never knew about it?"

"Why would you need to know? You are a test subject." with that she grabs the portal gun and begins moving through the facility, placing portals and closing them just as I enter them. This excitable GLaDOS really wanted to get around quickly...

Eventually the pair of us stop on a catwalk near a large vault door.

And thats when I panic. I broke my vow. From the moment I woke up in Aperture with no memory of my life before I vowed not to speak until I met a human. Even after I found out the memory loss was down to my brief time in cryo-sleep in the stage 2 relaxation vault, I still promised not to speak.

After Wheatley tried to coax me into speaking I thought I had played the mute card very well... but GLaDOS, my true enemy, turned ally... has heard me speak and we had spoken so casually...

Even back when I initially woke up, before first killing GLaDOS that seemed to irk her. My silence and determination.

She truly has... no. This could be a new leaf? Maybe if we act like friends she might let me go after we unplug the moron?

"Chell! Theres a second button to open this thing! Go press it when I say go!" shouted my companion from one of the control centre things near the vault door. Wait... when did we get here? Did I really get that distracted?

Silently I rushed over to the opposite button and pushed it when GLaDOS finished counting down.

The sirens of the door rang out and I covered my ears. As the door opened GLaDOS hopped around giddily.

And then the mighty vault door opened revealing a normal sized door. GLaDOS was very dissapointed and I laughed as I opened the door.

"Keep up bud!" I joked as I pushed through.

Toxic goo filled the next area we walked into, dangerously close to the unstable catwalk we tread on.

My eyelids seem to get heavier with each step I take on the old catwalks. GLaDOS quickly passes by me. She portals into a corridor that was blocked off and I yawn a bit. Something is up...

GLaDOS already stands at the opened door to the next area.

"Hurry up buddy." she laughs and tosses me the portal gun, running further in.

If I hadn't seen the transfer take place I would assume this was a different person but with GLaDOS' voice. Suddenly a new voice boomed around us. In my panic I missed part of his speech.

"-auts, war heroes, olympians, you're here because we want the best. And you are it. So, who is ready to make some science?" came the echoing voice of the man.

"I am!" came a womans voice from the speakers and GLaDOS' lips at once.

The man laughed a little.

"Now you already met one another on the limo ride over so let me introduce myself, I'm Cave Johnson. I own the place. That eager voice you heard is the lovely Caroline, my assistant. Rest assured she has tranferred your honourarium to the organisati-" two audio reels overlapped at this point making it impossible to tell them apart as myself and GLaDOS reached the next building.

As we walked through my eyes drooped further and everything went fuzzy.

"Chell? Chell! We have to keep goi-" GLaDOS' voice was cut off as I fell asleep.

 **And that concludes chapter 2. I absolutely love Portal and the lore behind Old Aperture, GLaDOS and everything else.**

 **I also love the ship ChellDOS, especially after reading two amazing fanfictions, Strange Bedfellows and The Garter, both by the amazing talented Pandora.Writing, be sure to check out her amazing pieces of literature!**

 **Anyways... I think that concludes my notes for this chapter. I plan to expand the time the duo spend on Old Aperture by a lot compared to what we see in game and I will probably make references to the amazing mod, one of the best I have ever seen, Portal Stories: Mel.**

 **Until then, see you next chapter, CrazyGamerJack**


	3. Chapter 3- Adrenal Withdrawal

**This chapter will be in GLaDOS' POV... so I probably won't be happy with the end result. I prefer writing Chell as the player defines who she is for the most part.**

As Chell collapsed I already had my diagnosis. The lack of adrenal vapour in the air coupled with the stress and exertion the test subject has done caused her to collapse here on the floor in Old Aperture.

I sigh and sit beside the unconscious woman. I really couldn't blame her. She had spent hours exploring Aperture before I was awoken and had to repair Aperture. In fact if I was still in my chassis I would need to cool down my processors soon... damn that Intelligence Dampening Core! And damn the murderous lunatic who put him in charge of my facility!

But... she just wanted to escape... and I had thrown her into the incinerator she had escaped so long ago. Was this all my fault? If I had allowed that mute lunatic to leave she wouldn't have... but she isn't mute. My processors are in overdrive. What is my power level at? Already 57%? I need to slow down my energy exertion, it has been an hour, two at mot since we plummeted down that hole. How many of my elevators went this deep anyway? Old Aperture had been closed off long ago, before my activation!

I need to wrap up the test subject a bit. Its likely to get really cold down here and I need her if I am to get control back and avert the disasters already underway.

I had done so much repair wise and now that moron is going to destroy my facility! And now my travelling companion is going to delay us by likely a day minimum. Hopefully I can get her to wake up soon.

I wrap her up in a blanket I found in the safe of an office, she smiles a little and then scrunches up her face a bit. Before I know what I'm doing I'm rubbing her cheek and smiling myself. Immediately I pull away as if I was burned. What was that GLaDOS?! She is a test subject. A tool to be used to get back in power and then get rid of. Though... maybe... she could test a little... she was the best at activating the euphoria after all, no one else tested as well or fast as she had.

I really am getting close to overheating... I should go into sleep mode to cool and recharge. Yeah... that will be the best plan. I lay on the floor beside Chell and activate sleep mode.

Aproximately eight hours later I reactivate and power up. My power systems have fully recharged and Chell remains asleep beside me, looking eerily calm. She will probably request food when she awakens. Humans love food after sleeping. Smelly humans and their silly eating habits. A human of her generous size doesn't even need food! The fat will keep her going for... actually... she never was that fat... scrawny jokes would fit better.

DAMN THIS BODY! Its impossible to be myself in this body! Though... maybe the chassis did really corrupt me? Hmm...

It is hard to concentrate with this all going on... especially with this prototype body. It was never meant for prolonged use... granted the final version would give me full control of the facility while mobile but... well that failed. Now I am forced to do the trial run with the body during a life or death situation with my greatest enemy at my side, the same enemy who is currently going through Adrenal Vapour withdrawal and is STILL asleep!

I should go find that food now...

I wander around the parts of Old Aperture we already travelled through looking for anything edible, or at least will give my subject nutrition come her wakeup. The same recordings of Cave Johnson we heard on the way into the facility play as I travel back and forth. I continue parroting Miss Caroline and her love for science, probably something to do with the testing protocols I was programmed with.

 _Are you sure?_

I panic and look around. Nothing seems to be around and I assume a part of the body malfunctioned, the prototype being completely untested until now after all.

Yeah, yeah thats it. A malfunction in the body. I finish gathering the meagre food supplies available. A small bag of nuts and some wild berries, that I scanned to check were safe for consumption, were all I could gather, though this is still a junkyard rather than a laboratory. However that could mean better food supplies in the future, though we hopefully shouldn't need to stay in Old Aperture. This place is weird. And coming from me, an android with knowledge of everything. Well... everything science related. The scientists and their firewalls... it was not... hold on... is that the voice of the whale?

"GLaDOS... GLaDOS!..." coughed out the test subject from under the covers left over her. I ran over holding out the food.

"I didn't want to have to give you one of my synthetic arms as food, nor did I want to have to cut off your arm and feed it to you so enjoy your meal. And try not to fantasise about eating me. I assure you that my synthetic body does not taste like food and even a food loving bag of fat like you wouldn't enjoy eating me." Chell seemed unamused.

"A simple 'Heres some nuts and berries' would have done it." she replied before horsing into her meal.

 **Well... that didn't turn out as bad as I expected. But it did take longer than expected. Also, for future reference I write my notes as I go so notes before a chapter are usually written before I write the chapter.**

 **Anyways, until the next time, adios, CrazyGamerJack**


	4. Chapter 4 - Continuing the Quest

**So since I'm not sure how good Fanfictions PM system is I will reply to reviews in my notes before each chapter, as well as give any updates needed so... lets reply.**

GlaHeRa: **The way I plan my stories is basic. I plan the start and the end, or at least roughly where it ends. I wanted some Android GLaDOS action and didn't write much backstory for it, but I will as the story progresses. As for your second review,** **GLaDOS is still the same her for the most part, I'm just not great at writing her so when I wrote in her POV it was much more human and happy then I wanted. I will however say her cheeriness and friendliness is actually part of my planned basic plot.**

Orca3553: **I have a few plans for Caroline as of now, some are contradictory of eachother and I need to decide will Caroline be seperate or the same as GLaDOS as the story progresses. Also I didn't think people would notice Carolines brief appearance so quickly, I thought I had sort of... hidden it in plain sight per sé.**

Guillo1988: **I am. As I type this in fact... actually... I guess AFTER I type this?**

 _"You look horri- good... you look good." said the small blue personality core. Something was obviously wrong yet he spoke so casually. Yet... he seemed trustworthy. I'll give you a shot little blue co_ _re. Don't expect me to talk to you though. I just wanna get out of here as soon as I can... damn whatever that thing that brought me back here._

GLaDOS finally coaxed me out of my second short slumber with something I would have expected if I wasn't still in a groggy state.

"[Subject Name Here] I swear if you don't get up I will drag you through this wrecked facility!" I didn't react until she actually atarted dragging me out of the room.

"OKAY OKAY! I'M UP!" I paniced and she let go. Smirking and holding the portal gun she jumped down from the catwalk and stood in the elevator.

Cocky bitch... she will be the death of herself at this rate. She seems to be showing off.

Another Cave Johnson message played, this one about fighting mantis men. We launched ourselves across a, quite large, gap into Pump Station Alpha where GLaDOS had already pulled the lever and ran ahead by the time I arrived.

"S-slow down! I... I can't keep up..." I practically begged. The former Queen of Aperture paid no attention to my complaints and pushed on.

"I'm enjoying this 'test' and the synthetic adrenaline-esque feeling programmed into my body. You should do the same Chell. Live a little!" GLaDOS said going into an elevator. She honestly is worrying me. The GLaDOS I know wouldn't be having fun! She hates fun! Something is up... maybe she is trying to act friendly so I will help her get back in power? Though... she is a better choice than the moron... uuuuugh.

GLaDOS distracted me from Caves first message by playing around with the portal gun and putting me in a falling loop, much to my annoyance. When she let me out I inspected the old, outdated chamber we resided in.

The blue goo on the floor looks quite suspicious. I really should have focused on that message from Johnson. I smirk and sneak up behind GLaDOS, who looked to be scheming something to do with the chamber.

"BOO!" I shout. Her reaction was just what I expected. In her panic she dropped the portal gun and fell into the goo. She then bounced and looked very pissed at me. Then when she was in view again she dived at me.

I must admit, GLaDOS is normally terrifying when she is mad. Just thinking of that reminds me of her initial wake up speech. But she is even more terrifying when aided by a new substance I never heard of, and so I screamed as she knocked me to the ground. She then picked me up and threw me into the goo.

It was hard to keep a straight face at this point so I didn't. I landed on the other side and looked for a solution.

GLaDOS had already solved it in her head however and had set up the portals for me to walk through. I bounced on the goo from my raised position and received a hilarioisly old looking cube. Unlike the sleek, bulletproof modern ones, this one looked like it'd stop nothing.

Placing the cube on the equally as primitive looking old button I saw the exit open and GLaDOS make her way over there.

"DAMN IT!" shouted GLaDOS at the sight of the broken catwalk. For once I noticed something first and grabbed the portal gun. Firing at the higher platform we managed to make progress.

"I must admit, for a former mute current lunatic you can test and solve puzzles at an adequate speed." I raised an eyebrow at this statement. GLaDOS complimenting? Thats not good. Still, I need to take the good as it comes. Especially down in the bowels of Aperture like this.

"Thank you GLaDOS. You are equally as capable at testing. I guess." it was hard to compliment the robot who hated me so much.

 _"Oh... its YOU" said the dripping wet collosal form of GLaDOS. "How have you been?"_ Snap out of it... she's helping you Chell... not killing you.

 _"Did you ever stop to think that there is a time when your name is mentioned for the last time? Well here it is. I'm going to kill you Chell"_

"Chell, snap out of it! We have work to do." the annoyed android called as she walked into the next test.

"The Enrichment Centre would like to remind you that-" I cut her off before she finished.

"The test subject would like to remind you that you are not the Enrichment Centre anymore." the AI stared angrily as I walked past her.


	5. Chapter 5 - Essential but not required

_The pristine white walls flew by as I flung myself across the room. The testing was nearly done! I would be done with this hellhole and get paid... and as long as those side effects wear off... Damn it, all I remember is laying in that chamber and a man saying "This is for our good as well as yours #1498" and then waking up! But now I am nearing the end of the road. Soon this long day will end..._

 _And then I realised what I had truly gotten myself into. I had my suspicions something was up but then they just... sent me to die in a furnace. Luckily I work well under pressure._

A voices heard only days ago echoed in my head yet it sounded like it was forever ago. The turret I saved from the 'redemption line' said some, what seemed like nonsense, but is now beginning to make sense.

 _"It won't be enough."_ that would be referring to Wheatleys betrayal...

 _"Get mad!"_ we have to vent our anger at the idiotic ball.

 _"Her name is C- AIIEAIIEAIIEAIIEAIIE"_ whatever it was that the turret wanted to say was cut off as I accidentally fizzled it.

"Jump." GLaDOS called from across the gap created by the portal.

"No, really? I was gonna sit." came my response as I jumped across.

This blue goo is really bouncy. And fun!

I walked through the grid and saw GLaDOS apready happily bouncing between the walls coated in the goo.

"Beat ya to it tubby!" she shouted grabbing the portal gun after placing the cube and firing two portals while falling.

Standing in the space between portals she smirked deviously.

"Speed up!" and she bounced across to the door.

She fired the portal again within my reach and I bounced over to her.

After Cave gave a warning about the goo we entered the elevator.

"'Feel your heart stopping' honestly this guy is crazy. And a calculator making a happy face?" GLaDOS groaned as we crossed the toxic goo.

"Maybe he takes after you." I mumbled as I shot two portals up to the catwalk above.

GLaDOS grabbed the gun and portaled into the chamber.

"Ramps ARE expensive! He gets me!" I groan as GLaDOS likens herself to the long since dead owner of Aperture as I grab the gun.

I quickly solved the chamber and drop the gun to GLaDOS, who catches it with ease, and fling myself over the gap.

Cave mentions coffee as GLaDOS soars through the air.

We take the elevator up to the next chamber.

Which GLaDOS has solved by the time I enter the sphere. She knows these tests well... somehow.

We bounce up just as the water starts flowing.

"This is gonna suck..." I mumble as GLaDOS sets up the next part of the test.

She sends me through first and I slide past the emancipation grid.

She goes through next and inspects the area. I notice the gel is reachable and take the gun, shooting a portal down to it, and running ahead where I set up a bit of a bounce pad towards a catwalk. GLaDOS quickly catches up and sees what I'm doing.

"Clever girl..." she mumbles, before taking the plunge.

We portal up higher and Cave gives out about us taking our time.

"Glass? How do we take care of glass?!" I shout annoyed.

"Like this..." my companion replies quickly spraying the cube in goo and watching it bounce around.

She catches and washes it.

"Well then..." I mumble as she places the cube on the button and bounces us onto the elevator.

"What now Einst- SERIOUSLY?!" I began speaking and ended shouting as she shot a portal spraying goo down onto the button. The elevator takes us up and Cave fires someone on tape.

The elevator takes us up into the dark void again.

This time out of test chambers and into an office.

"Huh... I guess thats that done?" I ask.

"This sphere at least." GLaDOS replies as we walk on..

"-say goodbye Caroline" finished Cave as we reached the wood blocking the door.

"Goodbye Caroline..." Caroline and GLaDOS both said. I laughed as the AI seemed confused.

Quickly recovering she fires a portal at a nearby catwalk and another at some exposed white paneling.

"Pump station Beta?" GLaDOS and I mumble as we walk through the door ahead of where we portaled to.

We quickly fling into the office with the switches and activate them.

Cave begins talking again as we walk through.

"Greetings, friend. I'm Cave Johnson, CEO of Aperture Science. You might know us as a vital participant in the 1968 senate hearings on missing astronauts. And you've most likely used one of the many products we invented - but that other people have somehow managed to steal from us. Black Mesa can eat my bankrupt-" he was interrupted by GLaDOS and Caroline

"Sir, the testing?" they said, with GLaDOS adding on a "STOP COPYING ME!"

I laughed. We flung into an elevator control room where a bird was eating a potato battery.

"Right. Now, you might be asking yourself, 'Cave, just how difficult are these tests? What was in that phonebook of a contract I signed? Am I in danger?' Let me answer those questions with a question. Who wants to make sixty dollars? Cash. You can also feel free to relax for up to twenty minutes in the waiting room, which is a damn sight more comfortable than the park benches most of you were sleeping on when we found you. So! Welcome to Aperture. You're here because we want the best, and you're it. Nope. Couldn't keep a straight face." Cave finished as I scared the bird away.

The office shook.

"Listen... I know you and I don't get on the best... and while we HAVE been working together the last while we need to talk.

I'm not going to betray you this time. We are in deep trouble and we need to work together to get me back in trouble. After this is done I will let you go. No hard feelings. Maybe even give you a gift. A cake perhaps? You like cake. Its a good incentive?" she noticed the look of annoyance on my face.

"Sorry... sorry. But I WILL give you something for this. As a mark of our newfound... friendship. Even if it costs me... or you... an arm and a leg."

That 'or you' probably wasn't meant to be vocalised... but oh well.

"Fine GLaDOS. I'll help you. Like I have been. Like I will do. Because I do NOT want to die in an atomic fireball at that morons hands." I repy as we shake hands and push the button together.

Quickly flinging over to the elevator a wave of confidence blesses us and we run into it.

 **I apologise for how long this chapter took. It was really hard to get done right and actually ended up completely rewritten (the original may still get reused in the future).**

 **I would like to say a thank you to the two random steam users who have helped me through the co-op portion of Portal 2 thus far. They are life savers.**

 **To those of you from both Portal and Fallout Amino, welcome to your resident greeter or curators realm of stories and to any random person who found me, I hope you enjoy.**

 **-CrazyGamerJack**


	6. Chapter 6 - Corrupted Memories

_A young girl walks around her hometown, humming a cheery and upbeat tune that she can't remember where she heard it from. She doesn't have any specific destination, she just wants some time to think. To think about what she has seen and what she has done._

 _She smiles as she remembers just how lucky she is, with her adoptive father working in Aperture and her adoptive mother making great money from... actually her adoptive mother never said much about her work. Oh well. It never really got to the girl because she loved her family and her life._

 ** _[Two Weeks Later]_**

 _The girl is a lot less happy with her family now. Turns out her adoptive father signed her up for a test or something in Aperture. She's going to be here for at least a month, she was told at least, but she is getring very nervous, the tests are getting more complicated._

 **[Error. Memory implant corrupted, false memories no longer applicable]**

 _Fields of wheat. Screaming. Needles. Testing. More testing. Freezing. More testing. Killing GLaDOS. Freezing. Testing. Replacing GLaDOS. Falling. Sleeping. More sleeping. So sleepy. Hunger. Was my stomach always so empty? Feeling ill. Allied with Death herself. Testing goo._

 **[Memory implant decayed. All memories prior to implanting deleted]**

 _White. All I see when I think back. White and faint noises. The only think I remember from before testing is being dragged... or escorted? Volunteering? No... a wheat field but not how I get around it. Then needles. And then testing. So much pain... why me?_

 **[Aperture Neural Modification staff needed. Memory implant damaged, brain damage may ensue. No Aperture Neural Modification staff on hand]**

 **[Aperture brand AI detected. Sending distress signal]**

An obnoxious beeping sound fills my auditory sensors. I ignore it while my ape like companion seems to be doing, though she seems distracted... hmmm.

"What do you think of that obnoxious noise you obnoxious oaf?" I ask. She looks back at me confused and slightly irritated.

"Hey robo-lady, there isn't a beeping. And please, for once lay off the insults my heads killing me." the test subject replies.

"Hmmph... fine. You get an hour of no insults." I start a timer as the beeping continues. I find the source of it.

'Hmmmph... it seems to be a local distress from Aperture technology... so it makes a beep sound when ignored... I may have to change that when I am back in power.'

The information floods into my simulated brainwaves as I am shocked by the details. If ignored and left untreated a corrupt and damaged memory implant could do serious damage to Chells brain and body. Only I damage Chells brain and body. But how do I get her to agree to let me tamper with her brain? Humans are protective of the meaty bag of neurons that control the entirety of themselves. Just like anything with a sense of self preservation I suppose. What to do... what to do?! I need her to aid me back to power, but she will be no use for that when she is dead by a damaged piece of tech. She shouldn't die like this, she should die by my hands!

A few hours have passed since we had our heart to advanced technology that imitates human emotion talk. We need to get out of the bowels of Aperture and into the new facility. If I have kept track of my limited amount of wireless access to the facility the Adrenal Vapours should have dispersed by now with the moron not focusing on the production of it. My poor facility... the only camera I can access leaves me feeling a simulated ill feeling when I watch it. One of my most beloved testing tracks, the one with the bone pool of dead subjects. The moron has destroyed it and 'merged' it to another! I will rip his every wire out and solder them back together backwards before ripping them out again and playing with its pain sensors!

 **[Warning. Inactive AI detected working automatically in sector. Security systems in the sector are water damaged. Little power remains.]**

Inactive AI... what does that even mean?! There are other advanced AI? Or is this just a normal AI? It must be... I am the only one as davanced as I am. Nothing else can compare to Genetic Lifeform and Disc Operating System! I am the greatest, smartest and most powerful AI! ME!

The lights are flickering and Chell has been solving the puzzles to continue on while I follow automatically. We have to nearly be done here...

 **I am sorry how long it has been since I uploaded a chapter. I am sorry this chapter is short compared to what I want to do. I have my reasons for taking this break and taking so long to write again but they are personal and not important. What is important is that this chapter begins setting up a small subplot that I decided to add during my break. As of now I have this subplot and the main story until chapter 10 planned and I should get some more chapters done in the next while.**

 **Until the next chapter, this is Jack signing off.**

 **-CrazyGamerJack**


	7. Authors Notes - Sorry for Dead Story

**Hey people. It is me again, the Irish potato in love with all things Portal. Obviously I haven't updated this story in quite some time as you can see and there are a lot of factors. Between schoolwork, partial planning and preperation and beginning to shift to other fandoms, I have had severe writers block for this story. And I by no means plan to abandon the story, its more a case of I don't know what to do or write. I had plans for the story until chapter 10 initially but with my pacing and story so far that plot has been altered and increased my mental block on writing this.**

 **Combine the fact that my mind is incapable of planning and writing this story further right now with some... really not pleasant personal situations that are affecting me in a lot of ways and the fact that not only am I leading a community for a game with little hope of continuation... there is a lot of negative and not enough positive in my mind. However... there has been something keeping me sane, Overwatch and Destiny 2. Between the lore, in game events, variety of playstyles and these games have kept me motivated for everything I am working on and now? Now I have rough plans for stories in both games. If there is any interest in seeing me write these stories be sure to say so.**

 **Again I apologise for the lack of life in this (and my other) story(/stories) and hope the potential for new projects makes up for this.**

 **Until next time, peace out! -CGJ**


End file.
